playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/Fake Scorpion for PSASBR
Scorpion ''' (全蠍人) is one of the famoust characters of the Mortal Kombat series. Scorpion appears as a DLC character for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography Scorpion is a resurrected ninja in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He holds the unique distinction, along with Raiden and Sub-Zero (in one form or another), of appearing in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. '''THE LEGACY OF PATAPON *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Mortal Kombat II'' *''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3'' *''Ultimate Mortal Kombat'' *''Mortal Kombat Advance'' *''MK Mythologies: Sub-Zero'' *''Mortal Kombat 4'' *''Mortal Kombat Gold'' *''MK: Deadly Alliance'' *''MK: Tournament Edition'' *''MK: Deception'' *''MK: Shaolin Monks'' *''MK: Unchained'' *''MK: Armageddon'' *''MK vs DC Universe'' *''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' Arcade Opening Scorpion woke up in the NetherRealm and wondered why he has woken up in this place. Quan Chi said that he had summoned Scorpion here to join a tournament held by a being that was even stronger than Raiden and Shao Khan. Scorpion said it would be no deal, and that he will get rid off everyone in his way not matter what. Rival Name: Ryu Hayabusa Reason: Scorpion arrives at the rival stage and is looking for the master of this tournament. Ryu Hayabusa then jumps down behind him, but Scorpion immediately turns around and asks who he is. Ryu says he isn't oblitcated to give an answer. Scorpion then asks if he is from the Ln Kuei, but Ryu refuses to give an answer. Scorpion then says there is nothing left to do then kill him. Connection: Both Scorpion and Ryu are both super skilled ninja's. Ryu is often called the Dragon Ninja while Mortal Kombat's logo also features a dragon. While Scorpion uses his hellfire from the NetherRealm, Ryu uses a few flame-based move in his Ninpo techniques. Ending Scorpion returned to the NetherRealm where he encountered Quan Chi once again. Quan asked him if he succeeded in winnign the tournament. Scorpion said he had beaten the orginizer of the tournament with ease, but obtained a power that would make him much stronger than Raiden and Shao Khan combined. He said that the first one he will test his new abilities on is Quan Chi and engaged battle with him. Gameplay Scorpion is a ninja who fights with hellfire, the NetherRealm variant of Earth's fire. He uses this in many of his attacks making him a fire-based character. However he also makes much use of ninja weapons and skills. He has mostly focusses on close range combat, although he makes use of some projectiles. Scorpion is a real combo fighter. His attacks are part of combo's he can preform in the game. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Torment '- - does two punches finished with an uppercut enchanted with hellfire. *'Doom Slice' - or - slices forwards with his kunai. *'Uppercut '- - does an uppercut. *'Blade Overhead' - - slashes down with his blades at the opponent. *'Torment' - (midair) *'Doom Slice '- or (midair) *'Uppercut '- (midair) *'Blade Overhead '- (midair) (Triangle Moves) *'Front Kick' - - does a sidewards kick. *'Brimstone '- or - does two punches finished with a sweep of his kunai. *'Flaming Backflip '- - performs a backflip kick followed by a trail of hellfire. *'Sweep '- - make the opponent trip, good combo starter. *'Front Kick '- (midair) *'Brimstone '- or (midair) *'Overhead Kick '- (midair) *'Sweep' - (midair) (Circle Moves) *'Spear '- - sending out a rope with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as gaining a smal bit of AP. *'Teleport' - or - teleports forwards and faces the other way and preforms a punch enchanted with hellfire. *'Hellfire '- - summons the fires of Hell to burn his opponent from underneath. *'Takedown '- - trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown. *'Spear '- (air) *'Teleport' - or (air) *'Hellfire' - (air) - sets himself on flame. *'Takedown' - (air) (Throws) (using grab will make Scorpion throw his spear and pull the opponent towards him) *'Spear Throw' - or - throws the opponent away (with the spear still in them), and then pulls on his spear to slam then to the ground. *'Shuriken Hurl' - - slams the opponent upwards and throws three shurikens after it. *'Heel Kick' - - does a kick towards the ground. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) *'Toasty!' - (Level 1): Scorpion takes off his mask, revealing a skull face, and breathes fire at his opponent resulting in an KO. * Lava Pool - (Level 2): Scorpion descends into a lava pool whilst a bigger second one can be dragged around the stage. When a button is pressed again a lava hand will come out and grab and drag the opponent into the lava pool. *'Fatality '- (Level 3): cinematic: Scorpion drags everyone into the NetherRealm where he will be able to preform three attacks. With he will launch his spear through the opponent. With he will breathe fire and with he will grab the opponent and throw them into the lava. Taunts *'Kunai treat': Scorpion takes out his Kunai and does two slashes in front of him. *'Skull roar': Scorpion takes of his mask and breathes some fire forwards. *'Hellfire burst': Scorpion arms lighten with hellfire and flames come out of the palms of his hands. Quotes from Playstation All-Starts *'When Selected': **''This will be easy.'' **''My clan will be avenged.'' **''I can already claim victory.'' *'Prematch': **''Vengeance will be mine!'' *'Item Pick-up': **''What is this mortal weapon?'' **''I should be able to handle non-ninja weapons too.'' **''What is this trash?'' *'Succesful KO': **''See you in Hell.'' **''Fatality!'' **''I will drag you to the NetherRealm.'' **''That was too easy.'' *'Respawn': **''Quan Chi has ressurected me again?'' **''Thank you Quan Chi.'' **''I will not be defeated so easily.'' **''That was useless.'' *'Using Spear': **''GET OVER HERE!'' Intros and Outros Introduction *'Hellfire master': a fire appears on the stage and Scorpion steps out of it. *'Good luck': Scorpion bows to the opponent and gets in battle pose. *'NetherRealm gate': Scorpion steps out of an NetherRealm gate. *'Arrive from flames': Scorpion jumps out of the ground leaving a trail of fire behind him. He lands on the ground and roars while fire surrounds him saying; "Vengeance will be mine!" Winning Screen *'Hands in the air': Scorpion throws both his hands into the air and looks up. *'Scorpion wins': Scorpion holds a fist in the air and looks to the screen. *'Back to the NetherRealm': Scorpion slashes at the ground opening a portal and jumps into it. *'Finish Him': Scorpion takes his mask off, breathes forwards and then hold his mask in the air. Losing Screen *Scorpion looks down to the ground with his hand hanging down. *Scorpion grabs his stomach and almost falls down. *Scorpion steps back into a portal. *Scorpion stabs himself and falls on the ground. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Flawless Victory *Arcade Fatality Costumes NetherRealm Ninja The outfit Scorpion wears in Mortal Kombat 9 *Blue skin: Sub-Zero recolor. *Green skin: Reptile recolor. *Purple skin: Rain recolor. Classic Scorpion The classic outfit Scorpion wore in the first Mortal Kombat (and as skin in Mortal Kombat 9) *Blue skin: Sub-Zero recolor. *Green skin: Reptile recolor. *Purple skin: Rain recolor. Burned Skull Scorpion without a mask, revealing his skull, sporting his outfit from MK4 *Gray skin: gray recolor *Red skin: red recolor *Purple skin: purple recolor Minion Sub-Zero Sub-Zero can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Scorpion. Trivia *Toasty! will be shouted at randomly when Scorpion uses his Spear attack. Gallery Category:Blog posts